


Fuel on The Fire

by Goldie3895



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldie3895/pseuds/Goldie3895
Summary: Summary: Your mating had been less than ideal but the two of got along, even learned to love each other. Your brothers just need some convincing that you were happy.Reader is ASL’s other sibling, and an Omega. After the Spade Pirates lose, Reader has a choice to make. Unmated Omegas aren’t allowed on Whitebeard’s Ship, but, if you agree to mate with one of Whitebeard’s Alpha sons you can stay. You don’t want to leave Ace and your other crewmates, so you agree.Pairing: Alpha!Marco x Omega!Reader
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Fuel on The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Something I've had in my head for a while.

You and Ace had been friends and Foster Siblings since you both were pups. Your Omega Parent had been a Mountain Bandit, who died. Your Alpha parent was a mystery to you. Dadan-san and Garp were the closest things you had to parents. You and Ace were inseparable-Packmates. 

Eventually, Sabo and Luffy joined your pack. It was a good childhood, even with the bad memories. 

The year after Sabo died, your body started to change. Dadan-san had pulled you aside privately to speak to you.

“You’re an Omega, kiddo,” Dadan-san told you. 

“I don’t want to be an Omega! I want to be like Ace and Luffy! I don’t want to be different from them!”

Dadan-san sighed. “Just don’t let anyone touch you, and keep yourself clean when you bleed. No more being alone with Ace without Luffy either, alright? You can still do everything else.”

Dadan’s comment had made you feel better. When Garp found out you were an Omega he told your brothers to protect you. Garp mentioned, when you were ready he could find you a nice, Marine Alpha to mate with. The heats were the worst because you had to be separated from Ace and Luffy. Ace had to leave sometimes too, when he was having his rut.

When it came time to leave the village, you left with Ace. 

“You can’t baby Luffy forever, YF/N,” Ace told you. You had a habit of Omegaing your little brother. You couldn’t help it, it was in your nature. “He’s not a pup anymore,” Ace added. 

So, you ended up with Ace forming the Spade Pirates. It was going great, until Ace decided to challenge the Whitebeard Pirates. You, Deuce and the others tried to rescue Ace, only to get beat up too. 

When you woke up you appeared to be in an infirmary on a ship. Your crewmates and brother were nowhere to be found.

_If they took you that meant they wanted something from you. Had they guessed you were an Omega? You did your best to hide your status, few knowing._

“Oh good you’re awake,” A voice says. You turn your attention to the voice, it belongs to an Alpha, a man. You remembered him, only because he was the one that knocked you out. “Your Captain is still passed out, but your crewmates are awake. They already agreed to join,” The man added.

You were surprised they quickly agreed to join the Whitebeard Pirates. You were also surprised the Whitebeard Pirates even offered, but most crews wouldn’t pass up the chance for young rookies. Especially, ones with impressive bounties like your crew’s. 

Ace would be stubborn but, you knew he would likely agree with his crew’s wishes. Ace repeated the rules of the sea. The Whitebeard Pirates couldn’t be that bad if they healed you. When you were at Fishman Island many people praised Whitebeard for protecting the Fishman people. 

“My brother will be stubborn about it, but I agree to join you, only because you defeated me and the others. Fair is Fair,” You replied. 

“That’s fine-yoi, but, you’re an Omega. It’s a little different,” The man said.

You started to protest, but the man cut you off. 

“Don’t bother trying to hide it, I’m a doctor and I checked. Pops, doesn’t allow unmated Omegas on his ship. You can join if you mate with one of the Commanders, and take a non-combatant position in the crew. If not, we’ll drop you off at the next port town, alone.” 

You hated the idea of being alone, cut off from both of your brothers. 

“I’ll do it, I’ll mate with a Commander,” You said. 

“Are you sure?” 

You looked up at the man and nodded. 

“I’ll go tell Pops. No, wandering off, alright?” 

“Okay…” 

  
  


Marco was hoping you wouldn’t agree. You were young and all the Commanders were a lot older. You had a lot of life left. However, You were determined to stay with your Captain-your brother at any cost. When Marco had mentioned mating you looked like you didn’t know what it fully entailed. 

Pops was drinking against medical advice as usual. 

“So, what did the Omega have to say?” 

“They agreed to join, and mate with a Commander. Ace and them are brothers.”

“Congratulations,” Pops said, taking a swig of his sake.

“Why are you congratulating me, Pops?” 

“I talked to the other single Commanders. They agreed to the right to claim the Omega is yours.” 

“Pops I-” 

Whitebeard cut his son off “I don’t want any of my sons to be lonely, and it would be nice to have some grandpups around.” 

Marco sighed. “I’ll go tell them.” 

“I think it’ll be a good match. Stop worrying so much. Once you’ve bitten them, they can explore the ship.” 

“Thanks Pops, trying not to drink so much,”

Pops grunted in response. 

Marco, came back to You with soup. “You should eat something,” Marco was nervous, not sure how to tell you the news. You ate slowly, “Did your Captain say anything else?”

Marco nodded. “The Commander you will be mated to is me,” Marco states bluntly. 

“Oh…” You say.

Marco took your hand, gently. “I promise, you’ll never want for anything, and I won’t treat you badly. I may be a pirate, but I’m only cruel to my enemies.” 

Marco wanted to make you feel at ease, the last thing he wanted, was an Omega who was afraid of him.

“Thank you,” You said, quietly. “YF/N. My name is YF/N,” You introduced yourself.

“Marco, I’m Marco. The 1st division Commander and the ship’s head doctor.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” You said. 

Marco smiled, “I’ll let you finish your dinner, I have some things to take of,” 

You nodded, thankful to be able to finish your dinner in peace. It wasn’t that Marco was unpleasant, you just needed a moment to yourself. 

Marco came back later. “Once I claim you, you’re free to wander around the ship,” Marco told you.

“Oh.I um-” You blushed. “I really don’t know what to do, nobody told me,” You whispered. 

Marco sighed. Ace and others must have tried to shelter you. 

“Nobody told you?” You nodded again. 

“To claim you I just have to bite your mating mark,” Marco explained. 

“How about I show you the Commander’s quarters?” 

You nodded. “That would be nice,” You agreed, standing up to follow Marco. 

Marco’s quarters were comfortable and cozy. There was a large bed, a bathroom, a desk, a bookshelf, and even a small loveseat. You noticed a large chest at the end of the bed that you assumed was for storage. 

You laid down on the bed, so, Marco could bite your mating mark, before biting Marco asked you one more time:

“Are you sure? There’s no going back after this.”

You nodded again, and Marco bit down.

You winced at the pain, and you were thankful when it was over.

You had a feeling, when Ace found out, he wasn’t going to be happy.


End file.
